fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Wyatt Halliwell / Power Page
Wyatt Halliwell's Power and Abilities Page Wyatt is possibly the strongest and most powerful witch to date and has many amazing and diverse powers. Unlike his siblings and cousin's, he came into his powers before his birth and showed that his powers while he was in his mother's womb. The most significant power that he displayed while in his mother's womb, was his orb shield. Basic Powers * [[Spell Casting|'Spell Casting']]: 'The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Wyatt has shown to be able to cast spells with a strong effect, but he has not shown the ability to perform Advanced Spell Casting yet. * 'Potion Making: 'The ability to brew potions. * [[Scrying|'Scrying]]: 'The ability to locate magical beings or objects * 'Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * [[Advanced Telekinesis|'Advanced' Telekinesis]]: 'The ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. Wyatt has shown excellent use and strength with telekinesis. * [[Crushing|'Crushing]]: 'The ability to create a force around an object, squashing it as a result. His evil future version was able to crush objects and powers. * 'Telekinetic Orbing: The ability to transport things through orbs with the power of one's mind alone. ** Orb Shield: 'The ability to create a sphere or barrier out of orbs in order to defend oneself or others or contain something. * 'Remote Orbing: The ability to orb another individual to another location without orbing oneself. * Projection: The ability to manipulate reality. It is channeled through imagination, high levels of emotions, and the will to make things happen. Whitelighter Powers * Orbing: The ability to teleport through the use of orbs. Wyatt entered this power when he was two years old but also showed the ability to orb others with him. He also showed the ability to orb to the underworld, as well as around it. * Healing: 'The ability to heal any injury. Even from the womb, Wyatt also demonstrated the power to heal his mother. Two years after his birth, Wyatt was able to heal his mother from a deadly coma. However, his family preferred him not being exposed to injuries to avoid traumatizing him. * 'Photokinesis: 'The ability to manipulate light and orbs. As an infant, Wyatt displayed this ability by making orbs appear around his eyes in an attempt to scare Piper's dates away. * 'Sensing: 'The ability to locate those he is close to. During his infancy, Wyatt was able to sense his father and could sense the presence of demons. * 'Literary Manipulation: 'The ability to almost instantly scan through books and references and absorb its content. Other Powers * 'High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to magical and physical attacks and survive otherwise lethal attacks. Powers accessed through Projection * Combustive Orbing: The ability to channel orbs through an object, causing them to explode. * Pyrokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate fire with one's mind. * Energy Waves: The ability to release a destructive wave of energy capable of vanquishing or destroying multiple targets. * Power Negation: The ability to cancel out the powers of others. This power is yet to be developed. * Shrinking: The ability to reduce the size of objects and beings. Wyatt showed this power for the first time when we orbed and shrunk the Charmed Ones into a dollhouse. * Voice Manipulation: The ability to manipulate one's voice. * Summoning: The ability to transport a being to the user's presence no matter where they are. * '''Conjuration: '''The ability to conjure things from different places, Wyatt used this to conjure a dragon out of the television when he was an infant. Category:Fated Category:Power Pages Category:Wyatt Halliwell Pages